Our Little Miracle
by Flower princess11
Summary: Danny and Ember welcome their first child into the world. Midquel to "Unshattered Bonds".


**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Our little Miracle**

It was a beautiful, warm, July day in the city known as Amity Park, as the many citizens, ghosts and humans alike, were enjoying their day. Ever since the _Ecto-American Amendment_ was placed, ghosts were now living peacefully with humans, not just in Amity Park but in the entire United States and things were great.

Sure, there were still the occasional ghost attack, due to some rogues getting in and causing trouble but they were quickly apprehended by the local ghost hunters, but overall, things have never been better between both ghosts and human kind in this town, as it was one of the many new changes the town has experienced all thanks to a certain man who was viewed as the founder of this new day and age of peace between the two kinds.

A man who was not just a man, but a ghost as well. The legendary Danny Phantom who has experienced so much this last passed year, between his marriage to his long time sweetheart Ember Mclain, one of the world's most popular musicians as well as one of the most well known ghosts in the entire zone. Over a year has passed since they got married, in a private ceremony away from the paparazzi and today was a very special day for the married couple, as well as their friends, family and even their many fans and even their fellow ghosts.

Today, on July 7...Danny and Ember Fenton/Phantom were welcoming their first born child into the world and it has been a day the entire world has been eagerly waiting for.

About 7 months ago, during December, Ember had discovered that she was with child and the entire world, both human and ghostly kind were excited, since it is suppose to be the first birth between a halfa and a full ghost, but no one was more excited than the happy parents to be, who had spent the last 7 months, eagerly waiting and preparing for the pitter patter of little feet.

During this time, Ember, due to a side effect of her pregnancy, had developed ice powers due to the fact that her husband had an ice core and had spent a few months accidentally freezing everything in their house, when she wasn't craving chocolate covered pickles or ice cream with mustard on it , having morning sickness or having gigantic mood swings directed at her husband who had to adapt new survival skills whenever Ember had them.

Overall it had been a very new experience for the couple but they wouldn't trade the experience for anything in the world and now, at last, after so long, their baby was going to be born. Ember had woken up during the middle of the night, forcing her husband awake and informing him that her water broke and Danny, naturally flew into a panic and carried his wife all the way to Amity Park General, who now had a wing specialized for ghosts, and most especially ghostly mid wives as well. That happened 5 hours ago and Ember was still in labor and being treated by a large ghostly mid wive named Elsa who had delivered Kitty's twins Roxy and Kyle and had also delivered Box Lunch as well.

Danny had been skeptical about accepting her but Ember insisted that when it came to delivering ghostly babies, she was the go to expert. So now here they are, in the delivery room, while their friends and family were in the waiting room as Danny helped his beautiful, darling wife bring their little bundle of joy into the world.

 _ **"** **AHHHH!...WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?!...AHHH**._..."Ember screamed in pain, as Elsa tended to her.

"The contractions are 30 seconds apart..." Elsa said to her assistant.

"You're doing great honey...'Danny said in an encouraging tone.

However, Ember growled at him and gripped his hand, nearly crushing it in half.

 _ **"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU DID THIS TO ME...**_." Ember yelled at him.

 _ **"OUCH!.**_..'Danny yelped as his wife nearly crushed his hand in her grip.

"Mrs. Phantom, would you like more anesthesia..."Elsa asked.

 _ **"WHAT DO YOU THIN-...AHHHH!**_..."Ember screamed once more, gripping Danny's hand again in the process...

"Please hurry!..."Danny begged to ghostly mid wife who proceeded to give the mother-to-be another dose.

However, it seemed to do little to help, since Ember is still panting and hissing in pain. Danny had been worried but Elsa reassured him that so far, everything was going as expected and that this is normal during any pregnancy...

"You're beginning to crown...Now Ember...I need to keep doing your breathing exercises and push as hard as you can...'Elsa ordered.

"Push..." Elsa ordered.

Ember tried but she yelped in pain each time, despite being a ghost, she was panting heavily.

"I...I can't do it...'Ember whimpered in pain...

"Now Ember sweetie, be strong...we're almost there..." Danny said in encouragement, not caring if he would risk another attack from her.

This is their baby and he had to be strong for her...and help her in any way. Ember, however, didn't respond with violent or threats this time, she sent her husband a sincere look of vulnerability, which was so rare but Danny knew it was real...

"I...I'm scared Danny..." Ember admitted, unable to believe it.

She was and is one of the fiercest ghosts in the entire ghost zone and she has faced many opponents like megalomaniac fruit loops, ugly shallow witches, being hunted down by her jealous ex-boyfriend and many more and she wasn't scared then but right now, here...in the middle of giving birth...she was scared...

She was scared of the pain, she was scared that something was going to go wrong and she's scared that she wouldn't be a good mother to this baby who deserved nothing less than a perfect life...She was just so scared.

However, her husband took hand once more and was looking into her eyes, and Ember saw a look of absolute confidence.

"Ember, I believe in you...You are the strongest woman that I know and you're going to be a wonderful mother...you can do this.." Danny said to her, never breaking eye contact with her.

Ember found herself smiling at what he said and nodded. She knew that he really believed in her and she had to be strong for both him and their baby.

"Come on...together now...'Danny said as he used his other hand to take hers and gave her a reassuring look.

"Alright...'Ember said as she took another deep _"breath"_ and braced herself and started to push.

 ** _'AH._**.."Ember screamed and squished Danny's hand.

 _ **"Ah..**_."Danny yelped in pain but they continued this process.

 _ **"KEEP** **PUSHING**_!...'Elsa ordered once more.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _In the waiting room_

Jack, Maddie, Jazz and her husband Tucker, Danielle, Kitty, Johnny and their children Kyle and Roxy were all in the waiting room were all in the waiting room and have been there all night long since they learned that Ember went into labor. Jack and Maddie sent Johnny a dirty look, since they remembered what went down a few years ago and Jasmine did as well but they had agreed to have a truce due to the fact that this is suppose to be a happy day.

"Oh Jack, our first grandchild...I still can't believe that this day has arrived...'Maddie said as she blew her nose into her handkerchief.

"The Fenton bloodline has carried on to the next generation..."Jack said proudly among his tears.

"What do think it'll be, a boy or a girl?...'Dani asked Jazz.

"You know Danny and Ember, they wanted to be surprised...so that's why I went with yellow for the gift..."Jazz said.

"Well when I have kids, I'm getting a sonogram, I can't see how they could NOT want to know the babies gender...'Dani said.

"Just make sure that you'll have that baby AFTER you have a ring on your finger, a marriage certificate and the guy has a paying job to support you..." Jack said strictly to his youngest daughter.

"Dad..."Danielle said in an annoyed voice... "I'm 23 years old, I have no intention of having a baby now...'Danielle said.

"We know darling...speaking of which, how are things going with that nice Brandon fellow...'Maddie asked in an interested tone of voice.

Danielle sighed, Brandon was a guy she met a few weeks ago at a party and he is the middle of studying to become an orthodontist...He's nice but Dani was still in the " _casual"_ stage of dating with him, she still wasn't serious with him...

"We're fine mom but we've only been on three dates, I don't hear the ringing of wedding bells yet..."Danielle said with her arms crossed.

Ever since Danny married Ember and then Jazz tied the knot with Tucker, Danielle knew that she was the only single Fenton child yet and her mother made her desire for her to settle down clear. Dani has tried to find a serious relationship lately but she wasn't going to get married yet unless she was 100% sure that she and the guy were on the same page and so far, she wasn't so sure with Brandon yet.

"Just wanting to be sure honey..."Maddie said to her daughter.

'I wonder how they are doing?...'Tucker voiced in concern.

'They have been in there for almost six hours now...'Jazz noted.

"Don't worry, Elsa is the best mid wife in the ghost zone, Ember is in good hands..."Kitty said reassuringly.

"I think he was talking about Danny...His hand was turning purple while he put Ember in there..."Johnny said to his wife as he briefly recalled the black eye he got during one of Kitty's contractions and all of her screaming during the labor.

'Is auntie Ember gonna be okay mommy?...'Six year old Roxy asked.

"Yes she is Roxy..."Kitty told her daughter.

"She looked really upset and uncle Danny looked that way too...'Kyle said in a naive voice.

"Everything is fine little buddy, I can promise you that as soon as they come out, they are going to be all smiling with their new baby..." Johnny said to his son.

"Dad, where exactly do babies come from?...'Kyle asked and Johnny and Kitty flinched at that.

"Uh...So Jazz, Tucker, how's married life, it's been what, 2 months now?...'Johnny said quickly, wanting to avoid having this _"talk"_ with his kids.

"Daddy...'Kyle said but he was being ignored now.

"Oh, things have been awesome and Jazz and me have been thinking about trading our apartment for a house...there's this great one in the east Amity Park that is just perfect...'Tucker said.

"It's got three bedrooms, 2 1/2 bathrooms and the perfect open concept kitchen I have always dreamed about...It's perfect and come next week, it's all ours...'Jazz said in a determined voice.

"Well good for you guys...'Kitty said, as she tried to get her children to forget " _that"_ question.

Suddenly Sam and Christopher arrived, carrying a large baby gift basket with balloons that read _"Congratulations_ " and they were both carrying their twin children Christopher Junior and Lilly.

"Hey guys, did I miss anything..." Sam asked as she took a seat.

"Hey Sam, Christopher, I thought you guys were in New York dealing with another case...'Danielle said.

"Tucker called us to tell us that Ember is in labor..."Sam said.

"So she made us hope on a jet and here we are..." Christopher said as he held Lilly.

"You guys didn't think I would miss out on the birth on my god child right..." Sam said with a smile.

Ember and Danny had asked her to be the god mother to their baby and she couldn't say yes fast enough. It made her feel so touched that they trusted her in such a way and that's why she made sure that she would be here during the birth...

"Well, we're glad you both are here...Danny and Ember are still in the delivery room..." Jack said.

"How long has it been?...'Sam asked.

"Over six hours and we haven't heard anything yet..."Tucker said.

"At least it's only one baby, it took 15 hours and a lot of pain killers in order to have these two...'Christopher said as he gestured to his baby twins.

"Try 20 hours...'Johnny said, referring to his own set of twins.

"So I take it we still don't know the gender..."Sam commented.

"Personally I think it's going to be a boy, another Fenton man in the family to carry on the name...'Jack said.

"I did notice how Ember carried it, it was low and that was how I carried Danny...'Maddie said.

"I think it'll be a girl...Ember's been having a lot of sweet cravings and the Lunch Lady had the same cravings when she had her daughter..."Kitty said.

"That's just an old wives tale...we don't know...I mean you ate a lot of pickles and sour dough and we had both..."Johnny said to his wife...

"Well, I hope that its a girl, I saw the cutest little dress that I know would look perfect..."Kitty said.

"Why are we even arguing about this, we'll know at the end of the day..."Danielle said.

"It's just so exciting...A little Danny or little Ember running around the house...it's like a dream...'Maddie said with a dreamy sigh..

"I know what you mean..."Jack sighed happily as he held her hand.

The entire party continued to wait, until either the doctor or the parents come out with good news.

* * *

 _Later_

 _The Delivery Room_

The delivery room was in a tranquil silence. The birth had gone exactly as planned and there were no complications, just a simple, healthy delivery. Ember was no longer screaming in pain or spewing threats as she now had a peaceful look on her face as she held a blue bundle of joy in her arms as her husband looked at her and the baby with love and pride.

"I can't believe we have a boy...'Danny said in disbelief as he admire his new son.

The child looked like a miniature version of him. He had a little clump of snow white hair and even his tone of skin, however he also had his blue eyes from his human form, although Danny could see he had Ember's nose and her smile too.

"He looks like me...'Danny said, feeling so much happiness right now.

"He's beautiful..." Ember said as she continued to admire her new baby son.

"He has your eyes..." Ember said.

"And your smile and nose...'Danny said so happily.

The husband and wife shared a look, before they leaned in and kissed.

"Thank you Ember, for making this the happiest day I have ever had..." Danny said to his beloved wife, who was starting to cry tear of joy.

"I should be the one...thanking you Danny...'Ember whispered, feeling so much love and feeling so loved.

She couldn't believe that she was a mother and a wife now. She couldn't believe that she now had a son with the man that she loved with every fiber of her being. And she couldn't believe that she could ever have felt as happy as she did in this one beautiful, wonderful, magical moment.

After facing so many trials and troubles in order to be able to fall in love and eventually marry Danny, she was finally with him as his wife and they now had this beautiful, wonderful little person to call their son.

It really was a dream...No...It was a miracle...their miracle...

'So what will be the child's name?..."Elsa asked as she was writing something down on her clipboard.

"His name is Derek...Derek Neil Jackson Fenton...'Ember answered.

That was the name they decided if they ended up having a boy, the other would have been Cadence Samantha Madeline if they had a girl, named after both Ember's love for music, as well as honoring Danny's mother who had accepted her into the family with open arms and their good friend who Ember would always owe a debt of gratitude to, for all she has done for them in both this world and in another that thankfully no longer exists.

Derek's middle name were both in honor of Danny's father who really made it no secret that he wanted another " _Jackie"_ in the family and also Neil Armstrong, Danny's childhood idol, however they both agreed on " _Derek"_ being his first name since they wanted their son to have a chance to _"create his own identity"_ as they said.

"Derek Fenton..."Elsa said as she wrote the name down on the birth certificate.

"Yeah...Our little Derek..."Danny said as he cooed to his son who was gurgling and drooling.

"Our little baby...our little miracle...'Ember said and Danny smiled at that.

"Yeah...our little miracle...'Danny said as he continued to admire his little son.

His little miracle...

* * *

 _Later_

Their entire family and friends entered and were all over the baby. Jack and Maddie were completely enamored with their new grandchild to the point that Ember had to demand for her baby back when they held him for too long. There had been pictures taken, words of congratulations have been given and so much love and happiness in that room.

Soon enough, thanks to the healing factor and Elsa giving Ember so special healing treatment, they were able to head home that night, but not before being bombarded by the press who were trying to take pictures of little Derek.

 _ **'DANNY! EMBER! IS IT A BOY OR A GIRL?...**_ "One reporter shouted.

" _ **IS IT HUMAN OR GHOST?.**_..'Another reported demanded to known.

" _ **WHAT'S IT LIKE BEING PARENTS NOW?**_...'Another demanded before the other reporters came on with louder and more annoying questions.

The couple merely went invisible and flew away, being careful with their child until they finally made it to their home. Once there, they enjoyed escaping that media zoo and were now safe and sane in their nice and quiet home. They turned their attention to their sleeping son, who looked more and more precious each passing minute...

"Welcome home Derek..." Danny whispered to him, so not to disturb his slumber.

"We love you, angel..." Ember said as she kissed her son on the forehead, feeling so...complete now...

She was absolutely complete now...She had a great life now, a wonderful husband and a beautiful baby son that Ember knew that she would love until the end of time.

Meanwhile a certain spirit of time, a beautiful deity and a spirit of love and his wife had looked on at the scene, each one with satisfied looks on their faces at the touching family scene.

"All as it should be...'Clockwork said before turning his attention to the rest of the timeline.

He could see that the future of this timeline seemed bright, especially for this new little family who would only continue grow here on out in numbers and in happiness but none more than Ember, who truly had her happily ever after...

After all she had to do in order to get to this moment, she's earned it...

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **A/N:** For those of you who are curious, this takes place in the Cupid's Wrath continuity, so I recommend reading first " _Cupid's Wrath_ ", " _C.W: Deleted Scenes_ " and " _Unshattered Bonds_ " in order to understand the story here.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
